


Imagine Losing Your Memory On A Mission And Forgetting About Your Boyfriend

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124099813273/imagine-losing-your-memory-on-a-mission-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Losing Your Memory On A Mission And Forgetting About Your Boyfriend

**11\. Memory in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

Pietro’s eyes widened as (Y/N) frowned tightly, her head tilted to the side. “You…You don’t remember me?” He asked, his heart breaking.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t even remember my name.” (Y/N) stated, blinking her eyes up at him. 

Pietro shifted uncomfortably as he watched his one true love sit in a hospital bed. His eyes were full of love and sorrow while hers looked back at him as if everything they shared together had just been a dream.

He swallowed hard and walked away from the room, squeezing the little blue box that had been sitting in his pocket for a week now. He had waited to try and make the proposal perfect…and now it would never happen.


End file.
